


5 years

by akashiseii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, office smut, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata Kouki had been with his lover for 5 years, and despite all that he has been exposed to, he would never be able to predict his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 years

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting in my drafts for a while and I decided to finish it. Sorry for this unrealistic, OOC trash OTL

To say Furihata Kouki was feeling embarrassed would be an understatement.

Having dating the same man for 5 years you would think he would be use to his lover's kinks.

Wrong.

He was so wrong.

His thighs were starting to strain, due to being spread far wider than what he was used to. They had been strapped with some of his lover’s black belts to either sides of the dark desk chair that he was currently sitting in. A maroon silk tie held his hands in place behind his back while another tie of the same color covered his eyes, blocking his sense of sight.

Oh, did he mention that he was completely and utterly naked as the day he was born? _And in his lover’s office in the middle of a work day?_

A nervous sigh escaped slightly chapped lips.

The correct term to describe how Furihata Kouki was feeling would be mortified. (And aroused but that wasn’t the emotion his brain was fixating on).

He wanted to speak out but knew he couldn’t in case someone heard him. Even with the blindfold on, the bonded brunette knew that no one was currently in the same room as him. However, what he also knew was that the door wasn’t necessarily locked.  Anyone could walk in, looking for their boss in his office only to find a naked, tied up male sitting on their boss’s chair. He would without a doubt be arrested within a minute of exposure. So he sat there, quietly, willing his body to remain obedient as it seemed to scream at him to change positions.

Minutes went by and Furihata found himself wondering where his lover went. The brunette had come for a meeting at his beloved’s building where their two companies would be joining together in a joint venture project. Right after the meeting was done, he was whisked away and shoved into a spacious office. Before he got a chance to ask his lover what was happening, his lips were taken in a deep kiss and he was somehow maneuvered on to the large chair that sat behind the mahogany desk in the room. When they broke apart, saliva breaking in a visible line between their mouths, the sinful lips went right to Furihata’s neck, marking him while taking off his clothes until he was aroused. Thinking it was just going to be a short quickie in the office (they’ve done it countless times before over the years), the brunette was surprised when he saw his lover take out 2 sets of belts and ties, and was asked for permission to tie him up.

Honestly he should have said no but you can’t just say no to someone like his lover. A person simply can’t say no to Akashi Seijuro. Also, it was one of Furihata’s kinks to be tied up in a lax manner for play. He didn’t like BDSM for a lot of reasons: the whole heavy dominant/submissive play, the humiliation, the painful looking toys and the whips; but he always wanted to try being tied up at least once.

Well, he got his wish. But this wasn’t how he thought it’d play out. For one, he should be tied to their shared _bed,_ in their _apartment_ in _privacy_ ; not in the middle of a day in a public setting.

However, he was dating _the_ Akashi Seijuro.

Furihata was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts when he heard the door open, the noise almost deafening. He heard footsteps making their way in the room, presumably towards him but no words were spoken by him or the intruder. When he felt a presence in front of him, his body twitched, his aroused state very clear to the unknown personnel’s eyes. A gasped escaped his mouth when a cool hand touched his abdomen then moved up, pressing gently against his nipples and finishing the trail by going up his neck and cupping his cheek. Furihata pressed his heated flesh to the hand, letting the thumb stroke right under his right eye before moving to his lips where it nudged them apart. Obeying the silent order, the brunette opened his mouth, letting the appendage rest against his tongue before he sucked on it gently, as if he was unsure of his actions. In response, the thumb jerked in deeper, making him create a startled noise that turned into a cough. It quickly removed itself before he felt a hand rub at his back.

“Are you alright, Kouki? I apologize for moving like that.”

The velvety voice that resonated in his ears helped Kouki respond quickly to the concerned male as he shook his head and gave one last soft cough.

“I just choked a little on my saliva. It’s nothing to worry about Sei.”

A sigh of relief filled the room. Although it wasn’t loud, Furihata found himself hearing it as if Akashi had on a microphone.

“Would you like me to continue?”

Furihata paused, truly thinking about the question before he let an uncharacteristic, small seductive smile cross his face.

“ _Yes_.”

The brunette didn’t really need to know the effect he had to have had on the other because his lips were practically attacked as he felt the red head’s tongue press into his mouth. Just like the other’s thumb, Furihata opened up his mouth, letting Akashi coax and wrap his tongue around his. They continued to kiss until a wandering hand touched the sensitive head of his erection, which made Furihata accidently bite the wet appendage in his mouth. Moving his head back to apologize, Akashi’s other hand had latched on to the back of Furihata’s head, gripping fine brown locks as their mouths mashed together once again and a growl vibrated from the red head’s mouth into Furihata’s. Although he could taste a small amount of a coppery flavor, indicating that he had made Akashi _bleed_ , Furihata couldn’t do anything against the other’s strong hold, especially when the hand that had just been grazing his penis started jerking him off. Moaning into the other’s mouth, the brunette moved his hips up as much as he could in his bond state into the hand around his penis. However he was only allowed to get in three short thrusts before the hand removed itself and the mouth that had been attached to his broke off. A whine escaped his lips, causing a deep sensual chuckle to fill the room.  

“Patience, Kouki. Though I contradict myself by saying that we also do not have a lot of time to go slow and explore in our foreplay,” said Akashi as he skillfully worked on removing the belts around the brunette’s thighs and the tie that covered the caramel irises.

Blinking as his eyes were suddenly exposed to light after being encased in darkness for 20 minutes, Furihata caught eye contact with lustful ruby. He briefly wondered if his eyes mirrored the same emotion.

Most likely.

Before he could truly get a grasp on his surroundings, Furihata was suddenly maneuvered to up onto his feet and bent over Akashi’s desk. A blush flamed his cheeks as his entire backside was visible, his tied hands resting in the middle of his back. The sound of a bottle cap snapping open echoed through the room only seconds before the brunette felt a cool substance against his exposed anus.

“S-Sei!” gasped out Furihata.

A hot mouth kissed up the skin of Furihata’s spine as the blunt end of Akashi’s finger pushed against him, easily slipping inside with the help of the lube and his own desperation to have some part of the red head inside him as soon as possible. Soft moans and pants escaped the brunette’s swollen lips as his lover begun to stretch him open, the perfectly manicured finger rubbing teasingly against his prostate. He felt pressure as Akashi’s index finger pushed against the occupied hole, sliding in alongside his middle one. Teeth gently nibbled at his ear lobe as Furihata felt the fingers spread inside him, moving his inner muscles with them.

“Are you feeling good, Kouki?”

The brunette gave out a moan as he felt and heard the raspy voice right by his right ear. He nodded, pushing his hips back against the fingers to justify his answer. A third finger then joined in with the duet inside him, spreading him even more as the appendages dug inside him, teasing him into a panting mess.

“Sei, my hands,” gasped out Furihata as the fingers stimulated his small bundle of nerves from three different sides. The brunette’s shoulders were starting to ache from his hands being pulled behind him and tied there for so long.

“Forgive me Kouki,” answered Akashi as he licked and kiss the other’s right cheek from behind. “But I cannot take the risk of any marks or accidentally ripping my shirt. I still have one last meeting today.”

“Jerk,” whined out Furihata as his anus was loosened by the fast, deep movement of the red head’s fingers. “Then you should have waited until we got home to do something like this.”

“But it wouldn’t have been as fun,” chuckled Akashi and he removed his right hand from his lover’s rear, a squishy sound signaling the exit.

The sound of condom wrapper being torn open resounded in Furihata’s ears as he was swiftly turned onto his left side, his right leg being lifted up and placed on Akashi’s clothed shoulder. His left leg hung off the front edge of the desk, just barely grazing the other’s right knee. He watched his lover unzip his black dress pants, pushing gray briefs to the side as he exposed himself to the room. Furihata didn’t break his line of sight on Akashi, watching the other roll the condom onto his penis and making the organ slick with lube. It was only when he saw the other position himself did he look directly into red as the other slowly pushed into him.

A loud moan tore from the brunette’s throat as the red head’s penis pushed fully inside, the muscles of his anus contracting around it. He was the first one of them to break eye contact, opting to close his eyes instead as Akashi started to move. The thrusts were slow and languid, pulling relaxed moans from Furihata as bony hips gently collided with his buttocks.

It wasn’t enough.

Looking up to voice his complaints at the pace, Furihata knew that just by looking into the ruby irises that he was clearly being teased.

“Sehhiijuroo!..u,” moaned out Furihata as a deep thrust rocketed into his body.

“What is it Kouki?” grunted out Akashi as he watched the other in slight amusement to what the other would say or do next.

“Too slooh…w…faster,” a moaned interrupted the brunette’s speech as the head of the red head’s penis hit against his prostate. “Didn’t you say…ah!..we were on a time crunch mmh!”

Furihata barely had time to even inhale as the tie around his hands was ripped off and he was picked up, his legs resting on Akashi’s forearms, the others body in between them. His arms immediately wrapped around the red head’s neck for balance as he felt his lover grip at his buttocks, spreading them open and getting a good grip before pistoling inside the brunette.

A scream left Furihata’s mouth at the new, _deeper_ angle. However it wasn’t just the position that changed, Akashi’s rhythm and pace became fast and rough, the sound of skin slapping against skin becoming just as loud as Furihata.

Gravity helped in Akashi’s favor when they were in this position. He was strong enough to hold Furihata’s body weight by thrusting his dick up into his lover, causing the brunette to move up at the force, only to be dropped back down again by gravity.

There was no escaping the red head’s thrusts.

Though Furihata didn’t mind that too much, in fact he accepted it without a fight. His arms clung onto Akashi as the young CEO bit and sucked at the brunette’s neck. Drool escaped down his chin as his brown irises rolled into the back of his head in pleasure, his prostate being struck with each hard movement of the other’s body.

He was at his limit.

“S-Sei! I’m going to…I can’t,” moaned out Furihata, broken sentences mixed with moans and screams tumbling out of his mouth.

“Cum for me Kouki,” growled out Akashi as his lover’s muscles spasm around his penis, bringing him to completion as well. He groaned loud as he filled the condom, his hips jerking as he came. Moving backwards, the red head collapsed into his desk chair, slowly removing himself from the brunette’s body, a loud pop being heard by the both of them as Akashi exited Furihata.

Furihata slumped forward, resting his head against the body in front of him as he caught his breath. He watched groggily as Akashi pulled off the used condom, tied it, and tossed it into the trash can underneath his desk. The other’s arms then wrapped around him, one rubbing at his back and the other at his thigh. He sighed in content.

Just as he was about to let his eyes slide shut, Furihata was nudged gently off his warm haven known as Akashi Seijuro. He looked annoyed at the other, wondering why his rest was interrupted but was ignored as the red head dressed him back into his work clothes.

“I assume you are done working for today,” spoke Akashi as he styled Furihata’s hair into a style that didn’t look like the brunette just had sex.

Furihata nodded his affirmation.

“Like I said earlier, I still have a meeting to intend to in five minutes. I know you are not comfortable with using my driver, but I cannot allow you to use public transportation in your current state Kouki.”

“But Sei-”

“Kouki.”

With that one word, his name, Furihata back down before huffing slightly. When Akashi used that tone, he knew not to argue with the other. It was the red head’s ‘I always win so therefore I’m always right so don’t you dare talk back to me’ tone of voice and to be honest the brunette really didn’t feel like arguing over something so trivial at the moment.

Sighing Furihata answered, “Fine.”

Akashi gave a slight smile, moving to give a gentle pick to his lover’s red lips.

“I’ll see you at six.”

The brunette nodded before giving a tired smile back, exiting with his boyfriend until they reached the elevators. Akashi had to go up while Furihata down to the lobby where the red head said his chauffer was already waiting.

5 years and the brunette was still impressed about how rich and punctual Akashi was.

 _Then again_ , thought Furihata as he climbed into the car and driven back to his and Akashi’s shared apartment.

_This is Akashi Seijuro._

 


End file.
